The Path Of Time
by CrowNoYami
Summary: After the war the five gundam pilots have settled down to help keep the peace... legally this time. Their only problem is that each Preventor must have a partner, enter Agent Hallow a strange man that they all must learn to trust. There's something off about him and the five of them must find out. Will contain Slash aka Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing... if I did Trowa and Quatre would have been openly gay and together. Snape never would have died (he was my favourite from book one) Ginny would have denied in book two. Oh how Releena would have given up on Heero and Voldemort would have been taken out by a bazooka. Oh! I also make no profit from this story, this will however be my only disclaimer although I may add the odd authors note at the end ^_^**

**Warnings****: Not cannon with the timeline. **

**Authors Notes: I honestly have no idea what I am doing with this, I have no idea if I will ever post it let alone finish it. In all honestly I should be working on the next chapter of The Powers That Be or my original novel not writing this... gosh darn my plot bunnies! I don't expect to update more than once a month of this story as I do have another fanfiction on the go but hey, the muse wants what the muse wants :**

**Chapter One **

It had been three years since the war, since he last risked his life for the greater good. In those three years he should have found peace, he should have found the long sought after happy ending that he had only dared dream about. Instead he found that war didn't end when the evil died, no instead that was only the beginning of his struggle. At first it was perfect, he basked in the victory of the light, the evil that was Lord Voldemort was defeated and he was hailed as a hero of the people. They raised him high on his pedestal, gave him a position of power as an auror even though he wasn't even of the age of majority. Like expected of him he went back with his love interest, his best friend's sister, and with his other friends help was able to take his NEWTS a full year earlier.

He was only a few months away from seventeen when he rid the world of Lord Voldemort, when he took the life of the man who killed his parents. Sixteen and he was worshipped for murder. It was no wonder when he started to change, when he no longer wanted to go to the balls and galas in his honor. All he wanted to do was take the time to mourn his godfather and those lost in the war. He had lost him along with the werewolf Remus in the final battle, the only remaining two friends of his deceased father. Instead of letting him have the time to himself he found someone around him all the time, enough so that he didn't even feel like the house left to him was his own anymore.

Perhaps it was a buildup of things; the whispers, the touches, the sympathetic and cautious eyes that constantly watched him. Honestly he could not pin point when he started to feel that maybe all was not as well as he believed. Eventually he had enough to go on, and with the help of the goblins and house elves who seemed to worship him for a whole other reason, he had enough evidence to make him crack. It was one year five months and two days from when he killed Voldemort that it all came together. His friends, the only family that he had, and those that he loved and would give the world for... hated him.

It took him an additional three months before he could prove anything, but when he did he lost everything that mattered. Harry thanked whoever was looking out for him every day that for once he let his Slytherin side out; instead of rolling over and letting those close to him take advantage of him. The time and effort he put into building the case paid out; in court he proved that his surrogate family had been taking money from him, that his girlfriend was illegally giving him love potions, that his friends were stealing from his vaults and that his dear Headmaster was the head of it all. It turned out that his abuse at the Dursley's was brought up and Dumbledore being his magical guardian was brought up on charges in their stead as they were muggles.

By the end of the month of trails and evidence both for and against him the final verdict was something that he was proud of, although saddened that it came to it at all. Molly and Arthur Weasley were found guilty of knowingly stealing from him and were sentenced to pay back every knut; anything they could not earn they were to work off at Gringotts. Hermoine, Ron and Ginny were found guilty of stealing items from his vault, Hermoine stole books, Ron armoury, and Ginny jewelry which were all to be returned and all three were to serve ten years in Azkaban for stealing pure-blood heirlooms.

Dumbledore took the longest to sentence; the amount of evidence that was brought up against him was astounding. Not only was he found guilty of child abuse, but as he was Headmaster of Hogwarts there was a full investigation and he was charged of three more charges of abuse on other muggle raised or born children. He was also charged with abuse of power, it turns out that knowingly letting a known killer into the school twice and not telling The Ministry when the chamber had been opened didn't do him any favours. He was also charged with kidnapping as Harry was held against his will at his aunt's house, Dumbledore tried to fight the charge saying it was for his own protection however the blood wards only worked until fourth year when Voldemort used his blood to come back.

Stealing was a major charge as well, and like the Weasleys he was forced to pay it all back, which as the Head of the Dumbledore family he did. He also had Harry's invisibility cloak for nine and a half years, another family heirloom that should have been returned to the vaults as soon as James died. Fraud, espionage against The Ministry, allowing Harry to compete in fourth year, everything that he did since before Harry was even born was brought into the open. By the end of the charges, of which he was found guilty the end result was the kiss. Harry when he heard the verdict,although he was somewhat expecting it, was in a way shocked that it had all come down to this.

It took two years from the date he killed the Dark Lord for everything to be settled, and for him to finally be able to find his peace in his own way. Still something was missing, something that he inherited from his father, his need to adventure and danger. It was this that led him to the path he never knew would change the course of the rest of his life. He never did stop training, picking up muggle combat and weapons after Voldemort's fall, after all he couldn't use magic until he was seventeen unless he was on duty. His auror training, his muggle training and his thrill for adventure only left him with one option.

Now standing in front of the clearly marked building of the nearest headquarters he hoped that this would help him find the peace he was looking for. Walking into the building, Harry smiled at the clerk at the front counter, an older woman who probably couldn't do much field work anymore and saw her smile back at him. Placing the folder that he and the goblins, his greatest allies, had managed to piece together on the counter in front of the woman he spoke.

"I heard that there might be a position here for me."

Seeing the woman raise an eyebrow at him, Harry could only smirk at her question.

"And what brings a young man like you to the preventors? We are looking for those serious about this job; it can be very dangerous after all."

"Trust me, you won't find another as willing to fight for the greater good than me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing**

**Warnings****: **

**Authors note****: Since I have to re-read this story to try and remember where I was going with it I decided to re-edit it as well. Sorry about the confusion, there will be no new chapter until I am done editing the previous ones. **

**Chapter Two **

"Did you get a look of the new recruit?"

"I heard that he bet one of the top scores on one of his tests!"

"I heard he just showed up and blew them all away!"

"Did you see him? My God he's hot! And young too!"

"I heard he was single... or at least that he isn't wearing any ring..."

"Who do you think he'll be placed with?"

Duo sighed as he once again heard about this new kid that came in and seemed to be the talk of the building. According to recent rumour the kid was young, talented, and hot yet seemed to be some kind of protégé from what he was told. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but honestly the kid was there for a week and it was all anyone wanted to talk about, even those friends he made outside the pilots wouldn't shut up about him. What was worse was that none of the five of them had seen the kid. Heero and Wu Fei were off on a mission, but Trowa, Quatre and him weren't able to catch a glimpse of the guy.

Only being able to go from what he had heard had Duo concerned, Lady Une had been telling them for the past few years that they would have to eventually add another into their close group. It was only their reputation of getting rid of anyone that tried to enter their team that kept her from trying. It had been around six months since Heero scared off the last one, apparently having the ex-pilot not answer him and then only glare eventually got on his nerves and he couldn't cope. With the five of them, they would switch who would get the newbie, Duo only hoped that Wu Fei, who was due to try his hand at the newbie, didn't traumatize him... they needed more protégés.

Coming to the office he shared with Heero, Duo slumped down on the couch they had set up for the other pilots visiting. Laying down with his hand thrown over his head he groaned, without Heero there for him to rant to he could only mutter to himself about the new kid who he never even met. Hearing the beep of an oncoming message on his computer Duo jumped up from his spot and made his way to his desk, wondering what mission he would be put on. Opening the secure files he found a very brief message _'Agent Scythe you are to report to my office immediately ~ Lady Une'_

Worried that it could have something to do with Heero and Wu Fei seeing as they weren't back yet, although they were not expected until the next day, he made his way to Lady Une's office. On the way he ran into the others, except of course Wu Fei and Heero who were still working. Seeing that neither of them seemed to be any more informed the three of them arrived at once to their commanders' office. Quatre knocked and waited for permission before entering. Hearing the command to enter, the three of them were surprised to see Heero and Wu Fei seated on two of the chairs inside the office.

Although relieved that nothing had happened to the two of their group this only caused more confusion. A shake from Heero let Duo know that neither he nor Wu Fei had been informed of what was going on either. Smiling although not saying a word, which was uncharacteristic of him, Duo instead took a spot close to Heero and waited for Lady Une to say something; he was not disappointed.

"I am sure that you are all wondering why I have brought you here. It has been brought to my attention once again that you remain five instead of the six required. I have asked each of you to take on someone to try and make a partner and decent preventor out of them and you have all one by one scared off any that tried. I have been generous thus far, but after the last one, a bright young man if only a little wet behind the ears, I have had enough. I am willing to take partial responsibility of this, giving you all too much leeway but enough is enough.

Regulation states that no one preventer can go into duty by himself without at the very least someone on call to help. It is because of this that I cannot have my five best agents in the field at the same time; it is rare that anything requires more than two of you and I will not waste manpower. So I have decided that instead of asking one of you to take on the task and scare him off, this individual will be a sixth member of your team. You will all be moved into a floor of your own which will give you more space and will change partners depending on what I need you for, much like you do now. The only difference will be a sixth member to make this easier."

Quatre waited a few moments before he asked his question, the same one that Duo himself was wondering.

"I'm sorry Lady Une, however if one of us at a time has in some way managed to scare off every recruit so far how would putting us together help?"

"Honestly, Agent Sand I was originally going to put him with Agent Shen, however it was the recruit that came up with this idea. I was hesitant at first, but at his insistence I believe that he may be correct... after all to know one of you, means that he would have to eventually know all of you. Now I believe that you will meet your new partner."

Buzzing her intercom she informed her secretary to send Agent Hallow in. Only a few moments later there was a soft knock on the door which after given permission, was opened and all too soon, but yet not soon enough, Duo found himself able to finally see the agent that everyone was talking about. There was no other he could be, and the other agents were right, he was hot. From the expressions on the others faces he wasn't what they were expecting and honestly it wasn't what Duo was expecting either.

The man in the doorway didn't look like he was overly strong; instead he was built more like the five of them; mussels hidden, but able to sneak away in short notice. His hair was just barely past his shoulders and a deep raven; the preventor uniform was somewhat snug against his skin, but it wasn't snug enough to cause discomfort. It was his eyes though; his eyes were what drew a person in. Behind a pair of delicate looking frames were the purest emeralds he had ever seen. Those eyes weren't green like Trowa's; instead they were a vibrant green that he didn't know could exist in a pair of eyes.

"Agent Hallow, may I introduce you to the rest of the agents that you will be working with for as long as you're in the agency? This is Agent Wing, Agent Scythe, Agent Smra, Agent Sand and Agent Shen. Agents this is Agent Hallow the sixth member of your party, I hope the six of you can get along. Now you all have the rest of the afternoon and until another mission comes in to move your things onto floor seven which had been cleared out. I will leave it to you to sort out the floor. You are all dismissed."

As they stood to leave, Agent Hallow spoke for the first time, and Duo was blown away by the sound of the voice. It was so much like Heero's that it shocked him, strong in its own right but it seemed to be missing something... emotion.

"I would like to thank you Lady Une for allowing me this indulgence. I also hope that we will all be able to work well together."

With that the agent bowed his head for a moment before he moved out of the way so the others could make their way outside of the office. As they walked past the newbie Duo looked to Quatre who would be able to feel with his space-heart the emotions of the agent. Receiving a shake of Quatres head in response to his unasked question, Duo once again surprised about the newbie, even Heero would feel something when they first met him. They all walked in silence, the five ex-gundam pilots going to the new floor to pick out how they would organize around each other. The newbie stayed behind them, but not so far as to be separated from the group.

Once they finally arrived at the floor the newbie waited as the others seemed to as one spread out and chose where they wished to stay. Agent Hallow himself had already been inside the room he hoped nobody took the office he had chosen. Along the hallway there were eight doors, none of which were marked. One room was to be used by all six and was what Hallow named the common room; six others were for individual offices for when they would work on confidential cases pairs. Each office was designed the same, two desks, a couch and a table in the middle of the room with a couple of chairs.

The common room was a fairly large room; large enough for each of them to have a desk, a power outlet; a phone which he was sure had their own line, and a comfortable chair. There was also a large whiteboard, table, chairs and cabinets that they could store their information in as only the pilots and he had the access code to get to that floor. The offices didn't have cabinets as if their cases couldn't be shared with the others then they were of a high enough calibre that they would need to be taken down to the storage unit each shift. Hallow had been given the run down by Lady Une and although some things seemed a bit extreme he did understand that some things needed to be kept to the strictest regulation.

Keeping his eyes on the ex-pilots he watched as they one by one chose which office they wanted to keep as their own. He almost breathed a sigh of relief as the room he wanted was not claimed, seeing the others seemed to have some kind of silent conversation with each other, he made his way into the common room and going to one of the cabinets he used the access code to open it and brought out his bag. It was only a shoulder bag that he kept a few things in, he would be able to get his larger one out of his locker while the others got their things but his laptop had to be secure.

Turning around he wasn't surprised to see that one of the pilots had been watching him, still not saying anything he walked to the room that was left unclaimed and happily went about setting his things up. Most importantly was his laptop which he hooked up and then placed a notepad and a set of pens inside one of the drawers. He would have more things in his other bag, but this was all he wanted in this one, besides the set of clothing that he kept inside it. Feeling that there really wasn't much else that he could do, he turned to the one that had staid, seeing that it was the blond he smiled at the young heir.

"I'm sure that I can entertain myself if you wish to get your things, don't worry I promise not to do anything questionable in your abstinence. I would suggest that although I am sure the others and yourself would like to get settled in their offices that we should probably get use to the common room fairly soon. Eventually one or all of you will have me there to watch your back, I would like to know that you all have mine as well, or if not who wouldn't."

The blond looked like he was about to protest his last statement but Hallow just smiled weakly.

"I do not mean to insult, but all I have is paperwork to go on here, and honestly you all have a track record of getting rid of the newest member. If I am to do my job correctly, if any of us are, than we need to be able to trust each other even if only slightly... and I find myself with a tendency to fail at trusting without cause anymore."

The tone was probably what did it, the sadness in the last word that caused Quatre to look at him sadly. Hallow knew why, he had been given full clearance, something that he didn't believe he would ever tell the others, after all even they were held back slightly. It wasn't his idea, in fact he had protested to the whole idea of him moving up the ranks without first proving himself, but he was out-commanded and outranked. Looking at the young man before him, Hallow wondered how long it would be until he was added onto the list of people that betrayed him and his friends.

"We all have our own way of doing things, and honestly we don't like others trying to enter our world. All five of us met during the war and connected, we have been through a lot together so it's hard to accept someone who hasn't been through the same. I can say this for all five of us though, we would never betray our partner regardless if it was our choice on whom or not. All the others left because of our quirks you could say, not because we didn't cover their back."

Sighing inside of his own mind, Harry nodded his head before he gave a hesitant smile to the Winner heir. He had used his clearance to do some more research on the five who would be his partners during his time in the preventors. Although they had all had their chance to take on a new partner, none of the newbies no matter the situation had managed to get hurt, in one case it was in fact the pilot that was caught up in a blast that almost took him out of the field while the newbie was left unhurt. Harry didn't think that Duo would ever quite trust anyone besides the pilots after that... it was the newbie that almost took him out.

Seeing that Quatre was waiting for a verbal response he tried to put his thoughts into words. "I understand, truly I do... and I have been given access to the reports made about the previous partners you and the other four have had. Not once did any one of them get hurt while under your care, but I don't plan on running away and as such it is inevitable that at some point a mission will not go according to plan. When that time comes I want to make sure that we are able to react accordingly around each other, you all are able to predict each other's moves before they happen... that can save a mission. We need to establish that kind of knowledge to keep each other safe in the field."

Quatre didn't have anything to say to him after that, instead he nodded his head and watched, standing in the doorway for a few moments before he turned and left the room. Harry waited a few moments, listening to see if he could hear the other man, and sure enough he could head the soft footfalls of the blond as he made his way to the exit of their floor. Looking at the screen of his laptop, Harry wondered not for the first time if he was doing the right thing; dedicating himself to fighting for the side of the light, taking this position even though he was new to the agency, taking on all five pilots at once, even allowing himself to browse their files. Entering his password which changed every week as per regulations he opened up the last document that he was viewing before he was called in to see his new office.

Inside were the reports which were filled out by the previous agents that were assigned to work with the pilots. Although he had read the official reports, when an agent chose to leave the preventors they were required to make a report as to why. In it they were encouraged to speak frankly; the file would not be used against them in any way and would only be kept in a file for review in case something happened that they would need to improve internally. Harry figured that this at least he would not feel guiltily about reading, it would give him valuable information as to what he would need to avoid. Lady Une had told him to use any and all resources that he had in order to work with the pilots, as although they didn't know it, he was their last chance to remain together as a unit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing**

**Warnings****: Mentions of betrayal**

**Authors note****: I am one chapter closer to having this edited again... and I think I am starting to remember where I was going with it. **

**Chapter Three**

By the time the others had arrived back, Harry was done of the first report, one that was driven away by Agent Wing's refusal to have a conversation with him. Each carried with them at least two boxes which from what he could see at the top, were filled with paperwork. Being that he was fairly new, Harry only had reports to look through that were easy enough to do on his computer and didn't have much to do until he was given a case with one of his new partners. Deciding that they most likely wouldn't be looking at his screen he continued his research into what had caused the others to quit before him. He was in the middle of his second report, this one who quit after a bombing incident nearly took out Zero Two when he was interrupted.

Harry spotted Agent Sand once again in front of his doorway that he had left open as not to isolate himself too badly. Looking up he waited for the other to speak, closing out the report as he did so. "I spoke to the others and they agree that since none of us are on anything that can't be shared, that we should all move to the main room. You were right; we need to get to work together if we are going to make this work."

Packing up his laptop Harry shouldered his bag and made his way to the common room, noticing that the only desk left was one by the window. Unlike most people Harry was sure that the pilots hated having such an open area of attack, Harry himself wasn't too thrilled about it but with some well-placed wards which he would do tonight it wouldn't be a hassle for him. Taking his spot he placed his laptop on the desk before making himself at home and bringing up the report. Although he was by the window he was able to tilt his screen so that there would be no reflection.

Getting to work he read through to the last few pages before his eye twitched slightly. The idiot that had been working with Agent Scythe was more of a moron than he thought possible. Not only did he endanger the mission, believing that he was able to defuse a bomb he had no training for, but he also disregarded a direct order from his superior not to touch it. Moving the document, Harry easily typed out every bomb he had disarmed, even though it was only in training and everything he knew about them. The bomb that caused the accident, if it had been made correctly would have taken out a city block. Writing his own report on the proper way to dispose of such a weapon he didn't bother saving the file.

Thinking back on the first report he wondered if maybe he should be doing this for all of them, telling the agents around him what the others did wrong. Bringing up a new file he wrote out his own report in response to the first one he read and then moved on to the signs he knew his body displayed when his emotions were high. It took him to the end of their shift before he was done of the one who left Wu Fei claiming that the man was an irresponsible child when he wouldn't take a life. When the others move to leave the room, Harry noticed that they were all looking at him, probably wondering why he wasn't eager to leave.

"I have some work to finish up; I'll see you all in the morning."

Turning back to the computer he waved slightly as they left together to go home. Still Harry spent his time in the office until it was around midnight when he finished his last report. Breathing a sigh of relief he leaned back in his chair and looked at the screen in front of him. There in black and white was divided one by one all he understood about the five pilots. He had learnt in just reading the reports filed against them, more about their character than he ever would by working with them. All in all he was impressed with the five of them, he knew after doing some of his own digging before this that they would all have their own quirks but he didn't understand how it wasn't the quirks that made the others leave but who the pilots where as humans.

Each pairing that Lady Une had tried to set up had failed because she didn't look past the paper into the person she was trying to throw at the pilots. She didn't seem to realize that putting a gossip with as silent assassin wouldn't be the wisest of moves, or someone who was too arrogant to listen to someone younger than them with a prankster. For whatever reason, Harry was sure that Lady Une only looked at the qualifications on paper and never got to know the new recruits before she picked which of the five they would work with. Running a hand through his hair, Harry looked to one of the clocks in the room and noticed that it was half past midnight, and he had to be up early to make sure that he wasn't late for work tomorrow.

Cracking his neck he pulled out his wand and started on the wards around the room, the window and the hallway. It took him another two hours and by three o'clock he was on his way out the door, the floor they would be using completely safe from pretty much anything and anyone. The last thing he did before he went to bed that night was print off his reports that he had worked so hard on all day. In the morning he would label each of them ad give them to the former pilot they were about. As his head hit the pillow Harry's last thought was to wonder if maybe this would help him stay a bit longer with the other five... they after all had something in common, the look in their eye the same one that Harry saw himself every morning... the look of someone who had seen too much and yet nothing at all.

While Harry remained at the office the five former gundam pilots made their way home in an unusual silence. As made their way to the mansion they called home each were lost in thought about the new partner who they would all be forced to work with. Pulling into the garage which was enlarged to fit twenty cars comfortably, they as a unit made their way inside the mansion, each making their way to the sitting room. Taking their usual spots around the room, it was Duo that broke the silence they had been in since they left the office.

"He… in a way reminds me of Heero, when I first met him."

All four heads turned to look at Duo, but the only one that didn't seem surprised was in fact the owner of the home they were living in. Quatre nodded his head, placing a hand on his chin he sighed before he added in his own observations.

"I had that initial thought as well, but when we first walked past him leaving Lady Une's office I couldn't get a read on him. Even in our most closed off moments I have been able to feel each of you, Heero included, at least your base emotions were available to me. Agent Hallow however was just like a block of ice it was like there was nothing, no emotion at all inside him."

Trowa the closest to him, placed his hand on Quatre's back in a sign of comfort when he saw the little one shiver slightly from the memory. Giving Quatre a few moments to gather himself they waited for him to continue.

"We spoke briefly, and even then when I could see him, when I could hear him, I couldn't feel him and that for a moment scared me. Not only that but what was worse was when he spoke of us getting to know one another, and he made a comment which spoke of betrayal of how he learnt not to trust someone without cause anymore... but yet I couldn't feel anything. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt before, I could see that he was feeling hurt at the time, but I couldn't feel it. For whatever reason my space-heart doesn't work on him so I am sorry my friends however I don't think I will be much help in feeling him out like we hoped."

After Quatre spoke all five pilots lapsed into silence to think over what he said, normally in this situation they would rely heavily, perhaps too much so on his space-heart to know how to react around someone. For Lady Une to demand that all five of them take on a sixth member spoke volumes, she was on her last nerve and if the five of them didn't make this work there was a good chance that one or all of them would be finding other work.

"I suppose we will have to deal this like any other situation, gather the necessary data on the target and then come with a plan of action. Zero Four, although your space-heart doesn't seem to work on him, he did give you an insight into his mind by admitting that he had been betrayed before in doing so I would suspect that he is willing to work with you. Work on getting to know him, your reputation is not nearly as harmful to our cause as the rest of us so it should be easier for you to be able to approach him. Zero Two, you would be the second to approach him, from your background you have more first-hand experience with interacting with citizens than the rest of us, use that knowledge to get him to open up more."

Like always Heero it seemed was able to come up with a plan of action for them to follow in order to get the results that they wanted. Unlike most times however, this would be harder than a simple mission, getting friendly with people was never a skill of his, and it was one that most of them struggled with from time to time as well.

"While you two work on developing a more trusting and working relationship with him, the three of us will work on trying to find out more about him. All we have been given is his code-name getting his birth-name would be a step in the right direction; I will tackle hacking into the personnel files to see what I can find. Zero Three I want you to observe while he interacts with others, I wouldn't suggest shadowing him in case someone else notices however get as close as you can as discreetly as you can. Zero Five, I want to know what kind of skills he has, I want to know what he specializes in and what he needs more training in, and if we are to accept him into our team I will not have a weak member."

After they all agreed to the plan, Heero never one to procrastinate took out his laptop and started to type away at the keys, trying to get into Agent Hallows' files. Seeing that he would take a while, the other four knew better than to try and get him away from his work instead they split up and went about their regular routine. Someone brought him in supper when it was finished and another took the empty plate from where he left it, the only thing that took him away from his laptop was when Duo finally at one o'clock got him to go to bed with the promise that he could continue in the morning. Neither knew what the next day would entail.

**A/N: I would like to take this moment to praise the wonderful Salas who has taken it upon themselves to beta this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing nor do I make any money from this story. **

**Warnings:**** Mentions of the following; murder, child murder. **

**Authors Note:**** So this is chapter four edited yet again! Let's hope that I can get through chapter five quicker!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Four *~*~*~*~*~**

Harry slept very well the night after meeting the pilots, even if not for very long. Waking up to his alarm he got out of bed and went about his morning routine; including running along the block around his house before stretching and taking a shower, before putting on his clothes, in this case his uniform, and gathering his things before making his way to work. Making sure to take the reports which he had been working on the day and night before, Harry made only one stop to pick up a muffin and a cup of tea before he got to the building. Harry was practically skipping he was feeling so good that morning, as he entered the security code to enter the floor that he would be working from with the others he was slightly surprised to see that he was the only one there. Using the time alone he quickly made sure that the wards he placed here still holding strong and adding another charm to make it so that the windows were anti-reflective so that he wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing the reflection while working on a confidential case.

Grabbing the bag that he had set on the floor Harry started placing his things in the drawers provided in both the common room and his personal office. After placing a few more things on each desk including a still picture of his parents in his personal office he opened his laptop and plugged it into the common room desk. Looking at the clock that was placed by the doorway he noticed that it was almost six thirty and the chances were high that the others would arrive soon or at least a couple of them would.

Glancing at the drawer that he placed the papers he wrote up the night before he wondered if perhaps he should just leave the files on their desks instead of waiting to personally hand them over. The decision was taken out of his hands when the door opened, and in walked the five others who he had been waiting for. Judging by the slight widening of their eyes he supposed that they were used to being the first ones to arrive and weren't expecting him to already be there.

"Good morning." Greeting the five pilots, Harry wasn't surprised when the only one whom replied with any kind of enthusiasm was Agent Sand considering the still tired look most of the others had, and the knowledge he did on how quiet most of them were. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, Harry took a drink of his tea before he glanced once again at the drawer that he knew he would have to open in order to give out the papers. It was tempting for him not to give them to the other agents, but he didn't stay up so late working on them for them to be kept secret, besides someone would have to make the first move in getting a working relationship going. Taking his last drink of tea he put the styrofoam container in the garbage beside his desk before he opened the drawer and took out the five files.

Each file was in its own folder although no names were given, only a corresponding number to match each pilot. Seeing that he had the attention of Quatre, Harry smiled slightly at the blond before he spoke, his voice carrying through the room considering nobody else was speaking.

"Agent Sand mentioned to me yesterday when I expressed my... shall we say lack of trust that it was each of your quirks that drove away your previous partners and not your skill or protection."

Seeing that he now had the attention of the whole room, Harry stood up and one by one he placed each person's folder on their desk in front of them. While he was walking around the room distributing the folders he continued to speak to the room.

"Lady Une believed that it would aid in my remaining with this team if I had access to the previous agent's files, including their reports of each of you. Although I cannot say what exactly was written what I can say is that not one was flattering in any way, and you're probably better off not knowing. What I could _do_ was learn from them and in each case there seemed to be a major problem that they could not handle, so I decided to write out my own report that each of you can read. Inside each folder will be my thoughts on how the situation could have been avoided, on what should have happened, on how both agents could have worked together to resolve the issue or my personal opinion on the matter."

Now standing in front of WuFei, Harry hesitated slightly before he passed him his folder.

"I can't say you're going to like what I have to say, nor can I say that I fully understand each situation as I only have half of the story from someone who in most cases were completely furious. What I can say is that from what I was able to find out that in most cases the situation should never have been created in the first place."

Finally passing the folder to WuFei, Harry just knew that although he tried to write to explain his point of view that the other man would hate that he too agreed with the agent that left because he wouldn't kill women and children. Taking his spot he logged into his computer and started working on a file that he had picked up, a cold case that he had decided to work on while he and the others waited for more work to be done.

"Holy crap, what did you do write out your resume?"

Looking up to Duo who was browsing through his qualifications with bombing and general knowledge of explosives, Harry blushed slightly.

"Honestly I don't know what you all typically encounter in that kind of situation and honestly if the agent would have admitted that he didn't know shit about what he was doing then it would have turned out fine. There may be a situation where I have to be the one defusing a bomb it might ease your mind to know what I can and can't handle, and save us time. If I'm lacking in something, or if you think there's something that I should train on let me know and I'll work on it."

It seemed like Duo asking opened up the floor, and to be honest Harry was glad as the silence was killing him.

"You said that there was a lack of communication and that for future partners I may wish to empathize more with them to try and understand them. What exactly lead to this?"

Looking at the only other green-eyed agent in the room, Harry sighed slightly before answering.

"Honestly, the guy said that you wouldn't say more than two words to him. I can tell from only spending a few minutes with you that you aren't the talkative type; however the guy was new, inexperienced and frightened to be paired with someone of such high ranking. If you are given another partner who is new it would go a long way to explain protocols or not to be so intimidating so they can ask a question or two."

Nodding his head, Trowa looked to Heero who looked up from his own papers and nodded his head slightly, his was similar as well. Giving WuFei a quick glance, Harry saw that although his hands were clenched slightly around the paper, he didn't seem to be exploding right yet. Catching his eye WuFei seemed to take a deep breath before he spoke, his voice seeming to hold a slightly disappointed and yet angry tone all at once.

"You agreed with him."

Nodding his head, Harry was quick to explain his point of view before he lost the respect he was trying so hard to earn.

"Yes I do, in my own way and from my own experience. I do not agree how he took out his anger, or from what I am guessing how he reacted when he found out about your inability to kill women and children, but I do agree that one should not limit that only men should be killed when ordered. I know of a women who when a friend and I were only a few months old tortured my friends parents near death, where they are still to this day trapped inside their own minds unable to recognize their own son. She wasn't given the death penalty instead she was locked away in a high-security prison, she was insane herself when she escaped and killed her own cousin, my godfather. She got away with killing him only to try and kill a sixteen year old girl two years later… the young woman's mother however killed her before she could harm the child."

"And children?"

"There was a boy one, his name was Tom and he never had much of a chance from the beginning, hated by a father that could never love him and with his mother only living long enough to give him his name he learnt early on in the orphanage just how cruel children can be. By the time that he was old enough to attend a boarding school that he got a full ride for, he knew just how to blend into any situation and how to manipulate those around him. He was sixteen, still a child when he made his first kill while at school, but given his age and skills at manipulation nobody suspected him except one. Eventually he found out who his father was, and in a single evening killed his father and grandparents, and still nobody caught him. It wasn't until he was much older when he attacked a fifteen month old child after killing its parents, making that child in many ways like himself. Tom grew to hate everything and everyone, he was however able to fool some into joining him and launched attack after attack against innocent people."

"You said that someone knew that he killed when he was a child, didn't they do something?"

"They could have, when Tom was still young, they could have gotten him help however back then Tom was 'just a child' and there wasn't much that could be done. The man had to bid his time until Tom grew, but nobody knew just how horrible it would all turn out. By the end, until he was killed Tom murdered far more people than anyone could ever keep record of."

Looking WuFei in the eye, Harry although he understood where he was coming from had to get his point across.

"If given the chance I would have killed him as soon as he entered school, which was eleven by the way. If I was given the chance, I wouldn't hesitate to destroy that evil long before he even became what he eventually was. There are others, adults who I would have killed as children to wipe them from the playing field long before they reach adulthood. I know that it sounds horrible, but if the same signs came up in a child, if I saw the same look in their eyes as Tom had in his youth I wouldn't hesitate on my orders to assassinate the threat."

"But you can't know how they will turn out, you can't be sure that they will end up like this Tom."

Moving his head, Harry looked at Quatre and sighed slightly.

"That was the same thought that a young professor had about his student, he had the chance to stop Tom knowing full well what he would turn into however he let his doubts rule him. I am not him, and I would rather regret my choice for the rest of my life then to allow another Tom happening. Don't get me wrong, if I do not have the orders I will not harm anyone, in fact I believe that life is precious, and nothing is more precious than the life of an innocent child. I just wish for you to understand that I find fault in restricting which orders your will and will not accept."

There was a moment of silence before Duo broke it with his question. "What about that baby, the one he tried to attack what happened with him?"

"He grew up I suppose, not many people know what happened to him though. Maybe someday I will tell you his story, but right now I think that's enough story-telling about people you may never know."

All five pilots had seen the sad expression on his face, even though Quatre thought it strange that he still couldn't feel anything from the other agent. Glancing at WuFei, Harry was surprised to see the reluctant acceptance in his eyes, and with a small nod they acknowledged that it would not be held against him. Feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders he wondered how much longer he would remain with them, until of course they learnt the truth. From previous experience with muggles, Harry very much doubted that he would be accepted if they passed the three month trial period that Lady Une had set before she allowed her top agents the clearance to know about his magic.

He had cast a small spell as he delivered the papers to each agent, it would tell him if someone was magical or not. It wasn't a very powerful spell and thus was designed to be used wandlessly so as not to draw attention should the target be a muggle. Unfortunately the spell only worked after the target reached their age of majority, which for a wizard would be between sixteen and seventeen depending on their bloodlines. That had been something that had angered Hermoine when she found out that because of her bloodline she would be a year late for her adulthood. After weeks of research they found out that it was because those with a pure bloodline, there would be at least one magical creature in their family history.

It was the magical creature, be it vampire, werewolf, veela or even incubus that kept the magical inbreeding from destroying the family. There were some families like the Goyles that never mixed their family with a magical creature, muggle or muggle-born which was why Gregory was at the bottom of his year and had very little magic to work with. The Malfoy family on the other hand mated with a veela every six or seven generations to keep their bloodline pure. Being a magical humanoid being, a veela was an acceptable substitute and means that they could always claim that they came only from magical heritage. The Weasleys back a few hundred years mated with a fire elemental which explained both their explosive temper and their red hair.

The spell that Harry used revealed back that each one of them were muggle, they each may have had traces of magic but it was too low to even be considered squibs. Typing away at his computer, he and the others seemed to at once go to work, writing up reports and investigating into cold cases at least that was what Harry was doing. Every now and then one of them would say a word or two about one thing or another however Harry didn't both to join the conversation considering he was never spoke to directly. Strangely enough although he wasn't being spoke to, the atmosphere wasn't awkward for him, in fact he felt right at home surrounded by five other soldiers.

**_Once again I would like to thank the wonderful Sel4s for editing this chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing**

**Warnings: ****None for this chapter.**

**Authors note:**** Okay so here is the edited chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy ^_^**

***~This has been edited by the wonderful Fire and Powder *~**

***~*~*~ Chapter Five *~*~*~*~**

The next day when Harry came to work he was slightly surprised to see one of the pilots there, even more so that it was the more soft-spoken Quatre. Nodding hello to the agent as his mouth was full of muffin while he used his hands to juggle a briefcase, tea, and a box of muffins that he got for the other members of the team. Placing the muffins on one of the tables in the Common Room, Harry then placed his tea and briefcase down before he bit off the piece of muffin that was in his mouth and munched on it happily. After swallowing he smiled at Quatre and greeted him properly.

"Sorry about that, good morning Agent Sand. I bought the muffins for everyone, I would have gotten coffee or tea but I didn't want for it to get cold."

"You really don't have to do that, none of us expect you to… in fact what you did yesterday with the reports surprised us as well. It's kind of why I came in a bit earlier than the rest of them. I know what others have been saying, and I'm sure that there was more than what you told us on those reports, but honestly we aren't out to get you. You don't have to try and impress anyone here; in fact we should be the ones accommodating to you not the other way around. What I wanted to ask you is if there is anything we can do to help you in any way? I know that Agent Scythe was working last night on the list you gave him. You put the time in to let us know where you stand, we feel like we should do the same."

Harry opened his mouth to brush aside the help, to say that he was fine but stopped. Now that he thought about it, he was sure that they would have much more experience in muggle survival and techniques that he could use. "Actually if it's not too much trouble… I wouldn't mind if one of you could perhaps point out my flaws so that I can work on them. I have a very… special skill set however I'm sure that I am lacking in some areas and it would be a benefit for all of us if I could eliminate those flaws. I'm sure that I could do something in return for your help, if you want I could get you and the others access to my personnel file."

Watching Quatre widen his eyes slightly, Harry could have smacked himself. There was no way that he should be able to allow anyone to access those files even if they were his own. Glancing at the Winner Heir, Harry watched as the blonde seemed to come to a decision and to his surprise didn't go with the choice of asking him more about how exactly he could get them all clearance into his file. Taking his spot at his desk, Harry opened up his computer from the briefcase that he took in with him. Making sure that the anti-reflective spell was still working on the window he started to type out the request to allow the pilots access to his muggle-friendly file, as it would help him in developing trust easier between them.

By the time that the others arrived to start off their shift he had just managed through a series of emails, back and forth between himself and Lady Une to get them all clearance to his file. Smiling broadly, he brought himself out of where he was trying to access his own file in order to send it to the others; he wasn't going to go back on his word after all. Having gotten permission to share his file with the others he then used the legal and safe way of using his access code and getting a copy of the file on his computer. Not wanting the chance of someone intercepting the file, considering he had worked hard to make the file in the first place he used his own account to distribute it.

"The passcode is Victor-Oscar-Lima-Delta-Echo-Mike-Oscar-Romeo-Tango."

After giving them the code that would give them access to his file he caught eyes with Quatre who didn't have the chance yet to tell his fellow former pilots about his claim to give them access to his file. Watching them open the file he saw as one by one they all widened their eyes as they saw what he sent them. Heero, ever the suspicious one of the group, was quick to back-hack into the message in order to confirm that it came from the actual personnel files that he had been trying so desperately to access.

"How did you get access let alone permission to share this information?"

"More importantly why exactly are you willing to share your own file with us?"

Looking from Heero to Duo, Harry thought about how to answer their questions. Perhaps he should have allowed Quatre to talk to the others first, maybe to give them a heads-up about him having both the clearance and the will to send them such personal information. Sighing slightly he leaned back in his chair and glanced slightly at all the pilots before he spoke.

"I was honestly hoping that if you all would do me a favor. Each of you has a particular area that you excel in… I was hoping that each of you would be willing to point out my flaws so that I may improve. If you do not feel comfortable doing so I understand, however I still ask that you read the file so that you know what qualifications I have."

"How did you obtain access to the file, and the permission to distribute it?"

Seeing that Heero was ignoring the glare given to him by Duo and Quatre, Harry realized that there was no way that he would accept anything but the truth for this.

"I can't tell you much, but I will tell you what I can." Seeing Heero's nod to continue he did. "All of the qualifications in that file are correct, however not all of them are there. As I said before to Agent Sand before the rest of you arrived, I have a very special skill set. Right now you all do not have clearance to know what that is, however it does push me ahead in ranking. Technically speaking I outrank everyone in the preventors except Lady Une herself. It is not something that I wanted; in fact I asked to be demoted several times however Lady Une would not hear of it. That being said some of the information given in my file is fabricated such as my place of residence, education, and school. If you wish to do a search on me I would not mind, but it will pull up frustrations I assure you."

"I was also hoping, that perhaps if you know where I stand, it may help you trust me even slightly should you need to rely on me. That is also why I did up those reports, and why I was given access for you in the first place. I want you to understand how I think; I want you to be able to know what I can and cannot do what morals if any I may have. I do not yet trust any of you to give you my personal history on why exactly I pushed into my training, on why I'm here but I do trust you enough to give you the results."

Tracing his scar that would forever be on his forehead he sighed before turning back to his computer to work on some files. He hoped that they would leave it at that for now; honestly he didn't originally plan on telling them of his status however his slip of giving them his file forced his hand. Typing away and researching Harry didn't even notice the time fly by until he saw Quatre who was closest to him make his way towards his desk. Turning to the other agent, Harry tilted his head slightly in question as to why the other was at his desk.

"I thought perhaps you might want some company for lunch, the others already left for their own."

Harry didn't quite know how to respond; on the one hand Zero Four was a nice person, unless you were on the other side of the war then him, but it was also clear that the others had put him up to trying to play friendly with the new guy. It wouldn't hurt, he supposed, if he allowed himself to open up a bit to the blond. Nodding his head slightly, Harry got up after saving the file he was working on and closed his laptop. Opening one of the drawers he placed the laptop inside and pressed his finger against the small scanner inside to lock it. Standing up, Harry smiled at Quatre before the two of them left the room and made their way down to the cafeteria.

Once they arrived at the cafeteria, which sold meals at a half-decent price to the employee's, Harry noticed that most people were staring at them. Being used to people staring at him from when he was in Hogwarts Harry didn't mind so much and quickly bought the meal he wanted before picking a table that was unoccupied (pretending not to see one of his stalker-women move over to offer him a seat). Placing his meal down on the table, Harry positioned himself so that his back was up against the wall and he could see the only exit/entrance. Quatre sat down across from him, leaving his back exposed which made Harry smile slightly at the trust a former pilot would have to have to do that with him.

"You know, none of you have to act any differently around me. I know that you were probably voted to interact with me first, but honestly if I didn't think I could handle all of you at once I wouldn't have requested it."

Startled, Quatre wondered if perhaps they had underestimated their new partner a bit. Even with the reports that he gave them, the five of them had decided to stick to the original plan to have Quatre, then Duo interact with him and see how long he would last. _'It might be best'_ Quatre thought _'if we re-group and make an alternative plan, he doesn't seem angry; in fact he seemed more amused than anything else.' _Smiling at the other man, Quatre watched the man a bit as he ate, which was like a mix between himself and Duo. While he didn't eat as much or as fast as he could, he did keep his left hand on the plate in a firm grip in case someone tried to take it from him. Though he did seem to have proper manners and took his time with each bite.

"I will bring it up in conversation, it wasn't our intention to assume that you wouldn't be able to 'handle it' as it were, I suppose we wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be overwhelmed by five agents instead of one."

"I understand, really I do and I'm sure that it was this plan of yours that is keeping Agent Wing from putting on a full interrogation. If you would, could you please let them know that I can adapt quickly to those around me?"

Seeing Quatre nod his head, Harry smiled slightly at the blond. Returning to his meal, Harry brushed off the eyes watching him. Although he was off to the side and mostly unseen by most people, Harry noticed Trowa once he entered the room. It would take a while for them to trust him enough to be alone with one of their own, especially the one he was sure people underestimated the most however it would come with time.

The rest of the day progressed rather well, although since the pilots didn't have a moment alone Quatre didn't tell them that he was fine with them all ambushing him so to speak. He spoke a little to the pilot of Sandrock from time to time but mostly kept to himself. During his time he managed to finish up one of the cold cases that he had taken upon himself, however being his rank he couldn't just go out onto the field unless ordered to do so. He was able however to assign lower officers to his cases and did so, hoping that the officer would do well. Stretching his arms above his head, Harry smiled at the solved case before he brought up another one, this one being a personal one that he had found when doing a background check on himself to see if everything was how it should be. Reading through the file, Harry wondered how nobody had picked up on this before when they were still children. Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed and started looking through the witness statements, his earlier happiness forgotten as he worked on the case.

"Tough case?"

Looking up, having expected to see Zero Four he was surprised to see that it was Zero Two instead who was standing at his desk. "You could say that, it seems as though a cousin of mine has managed to get himself in some trouble. I'm debating if I should hand the case off or handle it myself."

"Can you handle it without becoming emotionally involved?" The question came from Heero instead of Duo or Quatre, which made Harry happy to see some interaction between himself and another member of the group.

"No, I become emotionally involved with each case I work. Would I be able to handle it professionally however if he was let go? If the verdict was once again "boys will be boys"; I can't honestly say how I would react." That was his main fear, which would likely startle the agents; he didn't want to help his cousin instead he wanted to make sure that he rotted in jail. Looking into Heero's blue eyes Harry had a moment where he wondered if the so called perfect soldier could read his thoughts however that shortly passed before they broke eye contact.

"Then make sure that doesn't happen."

Taking the words to heart, Harry nodded his head and started to once again work on a case he knew would either hurt or help him heal from his ten years and seven summers of being nothing more than Freak. He was still working on the file when it was time to go home, however like the night before he stopped late into the night and re-set the wards giving them a little boost with his magic so that they wouldn't need any more for a while. Packing up his things he left the building and went home. All in all, thought Harry as he made himself ready for bed, it wasn't a bad day; in fact I would label it as good so far with my new team. Now if I could just manage to get myself into bed at a half-reasonable time every now and then…


	6. Chapter 6

***~*~*~Chapter Six *~*~*~**

The moment that the five of them made it home, Quatre was quick to turn and address the others who he shared a house with. "We need to talk." As one all five of them made into what they liked to call the meeting room for the five of them and took their usual spots around the room. Once settled Quatre was quick to start into the conversation that he knew they would have to have.

"Agent Hallow knows that I am the one who was voted into befriending him. In fact he seemed to find it slightly amusing but has stressed the fact that he can 'handle it' if we all act like our normal selves around him instead of only me and Duo speaking to him, and Heero with the occasional question."

"Do you think he actually can?"

Glancing at Trowa, Quatre nodded his head after only a moment's hesitation.

"Honestly I believe that he knows more about us then what he lets on, if he has the ability to not only view but share his own personnel file, who's to say that he can't access ours as well. Not only that but he did have access to the leaving papers written up by our previous partners and although only one-sided they did paint us at least in some fashion I am sure of who we normally are. I think that we can trust him with that much at least, he has been willing to work with us thus far and hasn't shied away from how he was feeling or what he thought."

"I think Quatre's right, so far he's been holding up pretty well and from what we all read he seems rather qualified if only a little green. If we are going to be able to trust him to watch our backs he has to know that we have his… all of us. Besides he seems to be promoting trust a great deal, enough that we should probably show him a little of our own."

"I want to know what's happening with his cousin."

They all turned to look at Heero, they watched as he pulled out his laptop from the case he had carried into the room and opened it on his lap. The sound of typing took over the room while Heero worked on trying to not only find out who his cousin was but what kind of trouble he was in. It was a next to impossible task considering that even his name on his file was fabricated, something that Harry hasn't bothered to tell the others. They all watched for a good ten minutes before the slight twitch on Heero's eye told them that they wouldn't be able to find anything on him on the internet or in any files that they could access.

"I think that tomorrow we should act like we normally would around each other and not try to remain silent as we have been previously. If he knows what we're doing it might make him feel insulted that we won't interact with him."

Looking around the room Wu Fei saw the others nod at what he said, closing the subject of conversation before they moved on. That night, one of the five looked to the ceiling while he thought about their newest partner. There was something more that he could sense when he was around the young man, but he hadn't thought that it would be a good idea to bring it to their attention. While it was true that he couldn't feel the basic emotions such as anger, fear, nervousness, sadness or pain from the other man he could feel one thing from him and it was that one sensation that was forcing him to bring him into their fold of a team as quickly as possible. From the first time he was within reach of the young man he felt the same thing, _empty._


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter has brief mentions of child abuse. **

***~*~ Chapter Seven *~*~**

Waking up early - like he seemed to be doing more often than not lately, Harry as per usual took his shower and got ready for work. Grabbing his things he made his way to his now regular coffee shop and bought a variety pack of muffins to go with his tea to take with him to the office. Making his way to the elevators that would bring him up to their floor he heard his name being called, and turning around he found himself looking at a happy Duo who was smiling at him. Before he could say anything Duo was taking the package of muffins from him leaving Harry with his other hand available to press the button for the elevator as the two of them walked in together.

"Sooooo the guys and I were thinking and we decided that it was unfair for us to keep ourselves from you. You're right and if we want to trust you, we have to show you what you're getting into, so today we are going to be ourselves around you."

Surprised for a moment Harry didn't say anything instead he waited for the elevator to climb to their floor. Finally after Duo was starting to question if he should have said anything until he saw a hand stuck out from the other man. Grabbing the hand, Duo looked at the smiling face now looking at him.

"I'm glad to hear that Agent Scythe, let's try this again then shall we? Hello I'm going to be the newest addition to your team. My name is Harry although I will be going by Agent Hallow."

Taking the hand in front of him just as the elevator doors were opening, Duo smiled.

"Nice to meet'cha my name is Agent Scythe… or Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

Chuckling Harry shook Duo's hand before the two of them stepped off the elevator and Harry punched in the code for the two of them to enter the privet floor. Duo opened up the door for the two off them since Harry was still carrying the coffee and the two of them made their way to the common room, Harry was quick to note that although the previous mornings he had been first it seemed like he wouldn't be any more as he caught sight of the other four members of the team working at their stations. Placing the coffee on the table he normally did, Harry wondered if the others would normally be here this early or if it was because they decided that they would be more honest with him. Duo placed the muffins down beside the coffee and Harry was quick to grab his tea before going to his own desk to start work. Harry only had a few moments to get himself set up before one of the other men spoke. Slightly surprised to hear Heero's' voice he looked up from his screen.

"Your last name isn't the same as your cousin."

Turning to face Heero, Harry shook his head.

"No, they were only charged with my care I was never adopted into the family. I lived with my maternal aunt and her family."

"You spoke about past trauma and now you distance yourself from them, it makes me wonder what charges your cousin is having brought against him obviously some abuse happened in your time there."

"Heero!"

The reprimand came from Quatre who seemed horrified that Heero was speaking so matter of fact about his personal life. Harry on the other hand didn't mind, he had known that the former Zero One pilot didn't have very many social skills and that having an abusive childhood may put him at risk of having a breakdown. While it could help in dealing with witnesses, especially children it could be a liability as well if he wasn't fully developed against flashbacks of his own childhood and it might harm his ability to go undercover in certain situations.

"It's fine, I was neglected and my cousin was encouraged to beat me up. He would gather his friends and they would play a game called Harry Hunting, luckily my cousin became overweight and I was able to run from him and his friends by the time that he was put into boxing. My uncle and aunt never hit me; they would instead let me know every waking moment that I was only there as burden and I would be forced to do all of the house work including cooking from a very young age although I was rarely allowed to eat."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry made sure to look around the room at the other five people inside it.

"I have come to terms with my childhood a long time ago, I understand why they did what they did and after getting back every penny that was given to them for my upkeep as per my parents' wishes I feel that I showed them that I was worth more than what they could ever amount to. The charge on my cousin was for manslaughter, however I pulled a few strings and brought up former charges along with new evidence to have him charged with murder instead."

"Understandable, so this will not hinder your ability to perform in the field."

Shaking his head, Harry smiled slightly at the former pilot before he spoke.

"No, in fact sometimes it gives me an advantage. I find it easier to relate to the target which gives me a better insight into how they will react."

"And you find that this doesn't cause any conflict for you?"

"No, I have former experience in working in law enforcement although not at this level. I may be the new one to the building but I know by way around working professionally in any given situation."

Duo was the next one to speak up, almost as though he was trying to break up the conversation before Heero said something insensitive. He didn't have to, Harry was sure that anything that Heero said would just roll off him, there wasn't much that bothered him anymore and anything that did Heero wouldn't know about.

"I finished up a list of explosives that you should get some practice on. Your list was good for most situations but some of those babies can cause some problems if you don't know what you're looking for."

Taking the list from Duo, Harry was pleased to note that Duo didn't hold back when he went looking for something that could be improved. Honestly he hoped that the others would do the same, he could use some guidance in the muggle way of doing things. He had only spent a year in the auror department before he decided to move over to the Preventers, while the move had been his idea nothing else had been. Now he just hoped that he would be able to do his job without letting anyone down, and he was more than willing to up his training to do that.

"Thank you; I will get started on this as soon as I'm done with my paperwork."

Placing the file on top of his desk he went to start work on his computer, he would have time so long as he wasn't called for a mission to finished up everything he had found on Dudley's case before lunch. Seeing that he was back to work the others didn't try to engage him in conversation while he was typing away however once it came time for lunch to start he was surprised that WuFei was the one to speak to him.

"You are welcome to join us if you like."

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Harry quickly locked up his laptop and made his way with the others to the lunch room. Buying his lunch he easily slipped in next to Quatre who smiled brightly at him before they started to eat, Harry didn't pay attention to the conversation around him, it all reminded him a bit too much of Hogwarts. Behind him someone was gossiping about their co-worker while off to his side he could hear about so and so getting married. He could also hear the whispers start like they always did as soon as someone noticed him, he didn't know what it was in fact he tried several times to get rid of it but it seemed like no matter where he went people liked to talk about him. They would judge who he sat with, what he looked like, if he smiled, if he frowned even in the muggle world he was an enigma and people loved an enigma.

"It will all die down once they get used to seeing you with us. We don't socialize much."

Turning to face Quatre who was still trying to help him feel included and welcome he shook his head slightly.

"Thank you, but no they won't. You'll see a few months from now and people will still be whispering long after they get used to seeing me around. I'm sure that something will set them off and once again the whispers will start… don't worry about it, I'm used to it by now."

Seeing the look that he was getting, he tried again to explain.

"It's not uncommon for this to happen, I don't intend for it to happen however people for whatever reason seem to just _notice_ when I'm around. I can disappear when I need to however besides those moments when I _have_ to be invisible it's like I have a giant sign over my head asking for people to stare. It will die down in around a month or so I figure and then something will happen to bring me back into the limelight, the one place I hate being."

"So you don't enjoy the attention?"

"No, I hate it. I've been looked at like a prized pony since I was very little and each time it kind of just chips away a little more of myself. Not to complain or anything, but honestly I would rather people just forget that I exist at all."

"Like when you were a child."

Blinking slightly Harry looked at Heero, he had honestly never thought about it before but the other man was right. Nodding his head, Harry finished up his lunch before the six of them made their way back to the common room. Heero was right, some days when it had all become a bit too much he had thought back almost fondly to his time in his cupboard. While it had smelt and he was only allowed to have a new light every now and then it had been his place, his uncle had never been able to fit in and his cousin hadn't been able to in a long time as well. He had been safe then, invisible without his cloak and while it had been incredibly lonely it was also the only time he had to be himself, un-judged by anyone and completely safe.

"Yes, I suppose that's right."

**A/N:**** Sorry about this ending but to be perfectly honest I tried writing and re-writing the end of this chapter and this was the best that I got. I can start the next chapter from here but I can't seem to fix this chapters ending so I'm leaving it as it is. I'm sorry if this offends anyone in any way or if anyone is upset with this ending but honestly it's better then what was there. Again sorry. **

**With much love,**

**Mari-chan**

***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful Sel4s! *~*~***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next couple of days held no change for Harry; he would come in the morning with muffins or some kind of pastry and would have one of the former pilots hold the door for him while they entered the building at the same time. They would sit in the common room for the most part although from time to time one of them would work from their personal office and as unit the six of them would go to lunch together, drawing the attention of whoever was in the cafeteria at the time. Harry didn't talk much when they were eating but from time to time he would contribute to whatever conversation was being held, but for the most part he observed the five former Gundam pilots. Once or twice he was able to observe as they were in the training room as well letting off steam from not having a mission, they would spar together as none of the other agents were quite up to their level. The level of hand-to-hand combat was impressive, and Harry took tips from watching them for his own training.

Although he had been working on the list that Duo had given him during the weekend and his off time, Harry still never received anything from the other pilots. Treating it like homework helped after years of having to listen to Hermoine eventually Harry developed a good work ethic towards the vile homework Harry had most of it done by now. Since he was able to use the main dataframe from work it took a fraction of the time for him to study up on explosives and how to disarm them. Due to the nature of his work Harry was surprised that none of them had been called in for a mission as of yet, the original time for them to get to know each other was a week and it was pushing two weeks since any of them had a mission. While normal agents would have preferred the break not having something to do was driving the six of them right off the edge.

Sitting down at his normal work station in the common room, Harry was able to see the other agents from where he was situated and while it wasn't obvious the other agents were getting jumpy. WuFei and Duo were the worst of the six of them; apparently neither was used to going without a mission for very long. Quatre was using the time to catch up on his work from Winner Enterprises while Heero and Trowa it seemed were comfortable to await orders for a long time. Harry himself wasn't handling sitting around very well; in fact he noticed both Duo and WuFei looking at him slightly surprised as they demonstrated the same habit of pacing from time to time in a restless manner.

Hearing the ding of an incoming message, Harry was quick to check his email to see what was sent to him. Opening up his file he didn't notice when another one of the agents received a message after his own.

'_Agent Hallow you are due for a mission brief at 15:30, please leave your things behind. ~Lady Une'_

Checking the time, Harry cursed as it was now 15:25. Locking his computer and uploading his security system he closed everything down before he dashed out of the room. It would seem that whoever he was going to pair with either had another time or wasn't worried about being late as it was only Harry that left the room. Not wanting to bother with the elevator since it would only take more time Harry took the stairs two as a time to climb up the tenth floor where Lady Une had her office. Thankful of his self-training so that he wasn't winded Harry was sure to make sure that he was presentable when he opened the door and navigated to the secretary who was smiling at him once he came through the door.

"Just on time, Lady Une is waiting for you."

Nodding in thanks, Harry walked to the door and knocked before hearing the order to enter. Upon opening the door he saw Lady Une just as she was each time that he met with her, proper and prepared for whatever the meeting was for. Sometimes he wondered if anything fazed her anymore, and with everything that happened in the war he would be surprised if anything did. Saluting to his superior officer Harry waited until he was given permission before taking a seat in front of Lady Une. Waiting until she spoke, Harry was sure to keep all emotion from his face, this was the woman who could kick him out of the perventers he needed to make sure that she knew that he would professional at all times.

"Agent Hallow, I have recently gained word of an assassination attempt that will take place at a benefit three days from now. The benefit is to help with the relief efforts that were left over from the war; however there have been some protests to this particular charity given that it is being hosted by a former Oz soldier. I am assigning you as well as Agent Sand and Wing to infiltrate the benefit and to guard the intended target. Agent wing will be acting as a body-guard to Agent Sand while you will be acting on your own as just another wealthy prospective ally."

"Understood, may I speak freely?"

"Of course Agent Hallow."

"Why am I being told this separately from the others that will be completing the mission?"

Lad Une smiled slightly before she answered which in turn made Harry nervous for her answer. There was nothing good that came from a smile like the one that Lady Une was giving him right now.

"I wanted to speak with you alone because not only will you be evaluating your fellow agents but you will be the lead agent on this case. Your fellow agents will be told after; they are in fact due to arrive any minute now for their debrief. I however know you, and there was no way that I was going to tell you at the same time as them."

"Lady Une! I know that I accepted this position but I am finding myself in a situation as it is now trying to be accepted into the group. Having a relatively new agent outrank and lead them is not going to put me into their good books. Do you even want us to get along as unit?"

"Oh believe me there is no one who wishes for this project to work more than me, my agency is being held together by those five men and I understand that better than most. Now is not the time to try and become one of the pack however, this benefit will have both muggle and Wizarding alike and if you want to keep magic a secret from them for a while longer you may have to pull rank. I will leave it in your hands what they do and don't see… and more importantly the operation should be an easy one to start the three of you working together on."

Harry didn't have some to answer as at exactly 15:45 there was knock on the door, it was sharp and there was no doubt that it was one of the other agents that he would be working with. Knowing that the door was thick, Harry let himself have a moment of humanity and groaned slightly before Lady Une called for the other two agents to come in. like when Harry entered the room the two of them saluted before waiting to be offered a seat, the door shutting behind them. Harry was sure to keep his gaze away from the other two agents who he was sure were not going to take well to what Lady Une had in mind. The briefing was much simpler than Harry anticipated, but perhaps he has underestimated the other pilots and their ability to both adapt and accept orders without question.

"Agent Wing and Agent Sand you along with Agent Hallow are to be placed on a mission that will take place in three days. Agent Wing you are to act as a bodyguard to Agent Sand who will be attending a benefit in which there is reason to believe there will an assassination attempt on the host a former Oz soldier. Agent Hallow will be acting as himself in this mission and will be taking the role as lead agent. You will of course follow his orders to the letter; your main task is to protect the host one Lord Greengrass from any and all harm without revealing who you are working for. It is important for you as well Agent Hallow for Lord Greengrass not to know who you are working for now, as I am sure that this has not yet been made public knowledge."

Nodding his head, Harry still didn't make eye contact with his teammates who he knew would be confused. Seeing that there wasn't much more to say considering that they would have more information given to them via secure file to their email the three agents stood up as one before they were dismissed from the office and made their way back to the floor that they had been given to work from. The silence was think with tension, and Harry couldn't blame them for being both confused as well as tense considering that the new guy would be lead agent on the first case that they worked. Harry had already reached out to the others to help improve him, leading them to believe that he was green in the field. If he was a senior agent like the five that he was to work with his would be pretty pissed about some new kid coming and taking over, no matter how much Harry didn't want to.

Once they were inside the common room, Harry noticed that the other three agents seemed to have been waiting for them to return. Going to his seat, Harry wondered if the three of them would have to move to one of their privet offices as Lady Une didn't say anything about the security of the case. Not wanting to risk anything until after he read the file which would have all of the security information on it, Harry wondered why neither Heero nor Quatre was saying anything to the questioning glances they were being given until it hit him. As the lead on the case it would be up to him how much they told the other members of the team about the case, mentally groaning once again, Harry wondered how he got into these messes.

"Agent Wing, Sand and I have a mission in three days as a security detail."

Harry was glad that he didn't open up the email yet which would have the details in it as an arm was thrown over his shoulder. Tilting his head he saw the face of Duo close to his own with a huge grin almost in a comforting manner.

"Don't sweat it too much; Sand and Wing will make sure that nothin' happens to ya. Just make sure to follow their orders and you'll be fine."

If possible the air around Agent Wing seemed to thicken more, and Harry wondered how much more the former perfect soldier would be able to handle before he snapped. Chances were that Heero would be beating or shooting something by the end of the night if the tense shoulders and tight jaw were any indications. Thankfully it seemed that Quatre was much calmer about the whole situation, almost as if he expected Harry to be called on to lead the mission, something that confused Harry but he was thankful none the less.

"Actually it will be Agent Wing and I following Agent Hallow's orders this time."

Harry soon found himself under the gaze of everyone in the room except for Agent Wing as they looked on in a slight shock. WuFei looked from Harry then to Heero and back again a few times before he shook his head and started up from whatever he was working on before the three were pulled into Lady Une's office. Trowa widened his eyes slightly before he too looked back to his work, it was Duo that said anything about the situation and Harry couldn't agree more.

"Well then it seems like Lady Une has finally gone off her rocker."

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! I know it's me already and it wasn't that long ago that I updated chapter seven but all of your wonderful reviews and encouragement (A special thanks to Sel4s who kept my spirits up even when they were down about the last chapter) I decided to reward you all with another chapter. Now this one I **_**am**_** happy with the ending as it seems just so… Duo. I would like to announce that I will this year be participating in Camp NaNoWriMo… it's like NaNoWriMo only (at least last year) you can chose your word count and it is during the month of April. **

**I don't know how much updating I will be getting done in April due to this, but here's hoping that it won't affect my updating too much. Well as of right now that's all the new-news that I really have for certain right now if anything else comes up I will be sure to inform you all! And to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter thank you so much! You have no idea how much I needed to hear those words of encouragement when I felt so down about how it was written. Thank you!**

_**As always everyone please give a big round of applause to Sel4s who has taken the time to edit this!**_


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter Nine***

**Chapter Nine**

The following couple of hours that were left were spent in silence, Harry didn't need to brief the other two pilots until he himself had a plan of action. Harry spent most of his time going through blueprints of where the function would be taking place, trying to figure out who would do best in what positions. Knowing what he did about the resistance that would come from the wizarding world about Greengrass hosting the event considering that he also signed off for his youngest daughter to be married to a Malfoy he wished that he was able to call upon the others of his team as well. The fund raiser was going to take place in one of the old Ministry buildings, one that had been used many times by many purebloods who didn't want to host in their own homes for one reason or another.

Harry would be surprised if any pureblood wasn't familiar with the building, which made his job exceedingly more difficult. After about an hour of silence and working, Harry chanced a glance around the room to see what everyone was up to. Already they were seeming to be tense about him taking control especially since he hadn't given any orders as of yet, but there was nothing to do about it. It was a pretty simple case if he was honest, in orders anyways. Cut and dry, another wealthy person hosting some event even though they had a target on their backs. The mission was to make sure that nobody managed to actually collect on the price on the persons head and so long as the client didn't get killed everything should turn out alright and mission successful.

Getting an email back from Lady Une explaining that he was free to talk about the case with the others as it wasn't as sensitive for muggle ears as it was for magical he breathed a sigh of relief. It was one thing to make him leader it was another to make it so that the others couldn't even talk about it, to vent to those who they trust. Smiling slightly Harry didn't bother to respond to the email, instead he shared the blueprints to the others who would be on his mission with him, his personal team for now. The two of them eagerly looked to their email to see what he sent them, along with the blueprints Harry also sent over confirmation that it was officially fine to speak about the mission with the others on the same floor, as their clearance level was high enough.

"I'm sorry about the silence but until I knew who all could hear about the mission I wasn't comfortable saying anything here. I'm sure you all can understand that. Now that I have permission from Lady Une that it's fine we do not have to have any kind of censor here in this room about the mission. Really, I am sorry guys this wasn't my idea."

"Of course it wasn't!"

The exclamation came from Duo who was looking at him like he was crazy for even thinking that this was his idea and seeing the same look in most of the others put him at ease.

"Who would want to be the leader of a team he just became a part of even if only for a mission? Don't sweat it, none of us think that this was your idea. I don't know what Une was thinking."

Touched by the defense that Duo was giving him, Harry decided to be honest in his own right.

"Actually, if this wasn't our first mission together I would have done the same thing. I went to school with the targets daughters as well as his youngest daughter's fiancée. I should in theory be able to pick up on their body language a lot easier then someone who doesn't know them and how they grew up. I understand where she is coming from."

"What information should we know about the target?"

The question came unsurprisingly from Heero who up until then had remained silent. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Harry wondered how to phrase what he was going to say.

"The one that I know the most is probably also the one that I like the least. The fiancée and I were rivals in school always at each other throats… but it makes him the perfect one for me to watch. I never spent much time with Astoria, the youngest daughter as she was a year younger than me at the time. I do remember Daphne, the eldest and heir to the Greengrass fortune should her father pass, she was known as the ice queen in school… nothing could touch her emotionally not even when the school was under attack."

"Attack?"

Glancing up at Quatre, Harry wondered how much he could say before deciding that nothing was probably better than a half-truth.

"A story for another time. Anyways, I only met Lord Greengrass a couple of times when I was called in to counsel. From what I gather Daphne is most definitely his daughter as they seem to have been craved from the same block of ice. Lady Greengrass passed away back in 1978 and Lord Greengrass considering he by new law already has an heiress to the Greengrass name did not have to re-marry which according to the public is a good thing with the amount of lovers that he has had since then. I normally do not take what they say to heart however it has been noted that only twice has he taken the same partner to any function which only started in the past few months."

Trowa who had until then remained silent, asked what else the tabloids said about the family Harry sighed.

"What don't they say? Greengrass although suspected to be a supporter of the losing side of the war, it was never confirmed in court leaving him and his family untouched. Those who fought for peace hate him because he in their minds got away with murder while those who fought against us also hate him because he wasn't held to the same trials as they were, he never had to pay the same way that they did."

Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts he wondered what else he could say considering that they weren't on the need-to-know list as of yet to know about his magic.

"It's also possible that there will be an attack on the fiancée, Draco Malfoy since he also participated on the losing side. His family has been tried and his father was placed in prison for another five years before his release but it is likely that he will be released early if his son picks up the tab. throughout most of the war, Draco's father; Lucius Malfoy was one of the major funders and promoters. Some think that letting him live is showing too much mercy, personally knowing how scared he was for the life of his family I don't believe that it should be so harsh but that is my own personal opinion. Draco being that most of his crimes happened when he was a minor and then nothing that he could have resisted after he turned of age was given a release."

"Technically he should be addressed as Lord Malfoy while his father is incapacitated. I figure that Lady Malfoy, his mother will also be in attendance but you needn't worry about her, while she was free as well there was nothing to show that she was anything more than a passive wife and a loving mother. She saved my life in the war which left her pretty much alone by the court, instead now I hear that she spends most of her time in France with some of her distant relatives while Draco runs the household and has taken over the mansion."

"For a former rival you seem to know a lot about his life now. Most children once they grow up let go and don't think about their rival again as an adult you seem to be have been keeping tabs on him and his family."

"Draco and I have been through a lot together, and while he was my former rival I find that now we seem to get along fine. Don't get me wrong we hardly every speak to each other but when we do its civil now… more so then it ever was and I feel that it is my personal responsibility to make sure that he and his are alright. That's all I really think if needed right now, we will each be wearing ear pieces of course although only Agent Wings will be visible as he is playing the part of body-guard to Agent Sand. As I will be going as myself I suspect that at the beginning and near the end of the gathering I will be unable to view the full area as I'm sure that I will be forced to speak with several people."

"During this time I will need to trust your abilities to spot someone coming after Lord Greengrass and his family except for Draco, I will make sure to always keep an eye on him since I would be able to spot a change in his body language at any distance. It is important to note that should someone attack that _we are ordered not to kill them_. If it's some petty person with a grudge that's one thing but these are very influential people that we will be dealing with and if there is a resistance starting now then we cannot kill our means of communication. They are to be restrained and held for questioning, it will not be us that questions then, but a separate group."

"And how will we identify this group?"

Heero always the perfectionist was dealing well with the change in leadership now that Harry had started to work on what they were going to do. It seemed that the more information that Harry shared the more that the others started to trust him which made perfect sense.

"You won't be able to, I know you don't like it but only I would be able to verify that someone is a part of the group. If for some reason I am unable to verify, be it injury or death then you are not to release the prisoner to anyone. There is a list of codes that Lady Une herself will quote to either of you should the situation warrant it."

Leaning back slightly in his chair, Harry rubbed his hand through his hair before he stared at those who were looking at him.

"I really am sorry about the secrecy but you will all understand once you have clearance to do so I promise."

While it was obvious that nobody was happy about him keeping so much from them, nobody said anything against it instead they started to talk about topics outside of work. Harry was careful as he always had to be around them with his answers but at the end of the day when they could all go home he felt a bit better about keeping so many secrets as he had a feeling that it wouldn't be for much longer.

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for waiting so long for me to update I know that it has been a while and I have no excuses. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I know that I enjoyed writing it! For any who are interested NaNoWriMo starts once again this year on November First! I hope to see you all there! **

***~*~*~ Also as I have not heard from my regular beta I will be asking once again if someone would like to beta this work. If so please PM me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Finally it was the day of the mission, as not to arouse suspicion, Harry and the others arrived using different means of transportation. Harry was sure to keep his expression neutral while he entered the party. He wasn't the type to normally attend these kind of events however this time he didn't have much of a choice. Given that they were to be muggles in attendance, he had kept his robes at home as did the rest of the guests even though he could recognise several from wizarding events.

Unlike what they lead people to believe, those of high society normally had to do business with muggles which made them more aware of how they lived then someone, from let's say the Weasley family ever could. Instead of formal robes this time Harry had chosen a suit that was loose fitting in case he had to move quickly. His suit was a deep black to match his hair while his silk shirt was an emerald green which brought out the color of his eyes.

Before the end of the war he didn't know anything about the high class of people he was surrounded by. He would have been like a small fish surrounded by sharks but with some help at the end of the war he had managed to figure out how he needed to conduct himself. No longer the little scared boy that was forced into situation after situation against his will he was now a man of his own choosing. Grabbing a flute of champagne from one of the waiters that were walking around he allowed someone to park his car, a jaguar which had caught his eye one day when he found out how many muggle events he was supposed to go to. Looking around it didn't take him long to find the pale blond hair that he had been looking for in the crowd.

Draco Malfoy, Harry had found out later in life was a man of many sides, many layers and while Harry was sure that he had managed to crack through most of them he didn't for a second think that he knew everything about the man. What he did know was that this event had more to do with Draco then he led his other team members to believe. Lord Greengrass no matter how powerful would not have been able to pull enough weight to get him to take on his case specially… Draco would have. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the young Malfoy heir had pulled some strings to make him lead on this case.

Glancing around the room he could see several people that were shady to say the least which didn't help. Some people there were well known in their involvement with Voldemort although nothing could be proven. They were free to do as they wished, no matter what crimes they had performed in the name of their Lord and master. There were also several people that Harry recognized from being on the light side of the war, which brought him no comfort as they were just as willing if not more so to eliminate someone they thought escaped justice. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his fellow agents who were pulling off their roles perfectly. Heero looked like the ever alert bodyguard while Quatre with his soft demeanor was the perfect aristocrat.

Glad that this was a role that the two of them have obviously played before, Harry could allow himself a moment to relax from watching his team members and instead could focus on his own part of this mission. While Heero and Quatre could not kill the target Harry could so long as he extracted the targets memories beforehand. Snape could never teach him how to close off his mind but it turned out that constantly having his mind attacked by Voldemort when he was given visions made it a lot easier for him to learn how to break into others. With a bit of training he was also able to block out others from entering his own mind as well. Once the piece of Voldemort that had been living inside of him had died it was a lot easier for him to learn the mind arts.

Carefully as to seem as though he was taking a sip of the champagne that he was carrying, he glanced over the edge of the glass to keep his eye on Draco. The man was chatting away, his hand always around the small waist of his bride to be, not once did he turn to look at Harry but both knew were the other was. Deciding that it would seem weird for him not to speak with anyone Harry carefully brought a carefree smile to his face, the same smile that he used when he was forced to be the poster boy for the ministry or the hero that the wizarding community looked up to. It didn't take long until he was talking about nonsense to a couple of men and even a couple of women that started to come up to him and tried to gain his attention.

The evening started to fade into late night, nothing of notice happening but Harry never lost sight of Draco and his fiancée nor did he let his guard down. It wasn't until almost the end of the night, after several people had left that something happened, Draco turned and locked eyes with Harry for a few moments before he turned away the hand that had been around his fiancée leaving her to grab her hand and tug on it slightly behind him. Harry reacted before even she could with the physical warnings from her soon to be husband. Looking where Draco was, Harry saw a man standing there next to Lord Greengrass it wasn't someone that Harry knew but it didn't matter, and if Draco was trying to protect someone from them, then it could only be bad news.

Moving from where he had been conversing with a couple of people he knew once at school he made his way to Lord Greengrass a smile on his face. Seeing that the other man was getting closer to the man that they were supposed to protect and his eldest daughter Harry was sure to speak up to announce his presence.

"Lord Greengrass, I'm sorry to interrupt however I am embarrassed to say that this is the first time this evening that I have managed to find you without a full crowd of people surrounding you."

His voice was light and airy, nothing to show that he was stressed that the other man didn't leave at being interrupted. Harry noticed that the man placed his hand into his jacket pocket, had Harry been a normal person he might have thought nothing of it but with wizard space that pocket could have enough room to fit his wand or a gun instead of it even with it seeming to only be a small blazer pocket. Positioning himself so that the man would have to take a step back from Lord Greengrass to accommodate him, Harry let his back face the other man. Bowing his head slightly to Lord Greengrass he was sure to take Daphne's hand and kiss the air above the back of it before letting the hand go.

"Miss Greengrass what a pleasure to see you again, I have missed seeing you after all these years away from school. I must say that it was always a pleasure to see your smiling face during the day, you always knew how to brighten up the room."

It was a play, one that he hoped that the others managed to catch. Daphne was never one to smile, and like she always did through the whole party she had a frown on her face. Having been known as the ice queen through school was one of the details that she had shared with the other members on his team. Turning so that he was facing the unknown man who was the threat, Harry smiled in his ever present way before he took another sip of his wine.

"I am terribly sorry however I must have missed you at the other parties, I am Lord Potter-Black head of both the house of Black and Potter and you are?"

Instead of backing down like Harry expected, the man seemed to gain a gleam in his eyes once he knew who was standing before him. Harry tried to place the other man, he was blond and had blue eyes and in other circumstances he would find the other man attractive, if he was to guess he would assume that the man was the same age or close to his own age. There was a swirl of magic around him, he was no muggle or squib and he looked English so he didn't know why the boy hadn't gone to Hogwarts.

"Harry, it's been a while - no wonder you don't remember me. It's me Dennis, Colin Creevy's younger brother. I was a year behind him, so two years behind you in school."

Nodding his head, Harry was sure to shake the hand that was offered him, hopeful that Draco had been over reacting but from the corner of his eye he could still see how protective Draco was being of the other man. Smiling at the younger man, Harry tried to bring the conversation out into the open.

"Ah, of course Dennis… I didn't know that you were into charity and politics."

"I'm not."

Taking a half-step to cover more of Lord Greengrass who hadn't moved since Harry started talking to Dennis he placed his hand beside his hip, ready to reach of the gun that was trapped to his side at any given notice.

"Then what brings you here, if I may ask?"

"Of course Harry! I came to extract revenge for my brother."

With that many things happened at once, Harry saw Dennis reach into his pocket again this time to bring out a syringe filled with Merlin only knew what. Not taking the chance, Harry didn't go for his gun instead he moved in close to Dennis and blocked his arm grabbing his wrist. It didn't take anything for him to restrain the younger man, but he hadn't been expecting another person to come up behind Lord Greengrass. Fortunately Harry wasn't alone, Heero was quick to shoot the other man. While he couldn't kill him he could injure him, shooting him in the shoulder made him drop his weapon… a stick.

Not bothering to waste any time, Harry hit Dennis in the neck to make him lose any conciseness while he grabbed the syringe and broke off the needle. Having the immediate threat eliminated, Harry glanced around the room to see if there were any others who were going to try to take out the host. Not seeing anything, Harry moved over to where Heero had restrained the other man. Not wanting to lose the chance of learn anything, Harry ignored his comrade while he grabbed the man by the hair and brought their eyes to meet. Not caring that everyone magical would know what he was doing, Harry invaded the man's mind which had little defense and searched through until he found the assassination plan.

The plan wasn't to stop here, they were going to plan more attempts, more assassinations for those who got away. Draco was high on that list as well as another handful of families that weren't rotting away in Azkaban. Some of them wanted to find evidence and some wanted retribution. Some wanted to take away their families, and some wanted to just see them locked away, the voices that rose up in secret meetings were too loud. They met in secret away from the aurors, although some of them were of that profession.

"How do you decide on the punishment?"

His voice was cold as stone, breaking out of the other man's mind. If he didn't back down for a while then he could break his mind completely which was something he didn't want to do, unless he had no choice. By now Quatre and Heero had managed to control the crowd and the party had been ended, although the Greengrass and Malfoy family remained in the main hall with Harry.

"T-They deserve it! Greengrass was… he took away my son! My first born son was killed and this man was the one who raised his killer! He took away my son, so he should die as well!"

While Harry understood where the man was coming from, he couldn't stray away from the mission.

"I believe my question was how you decide on punishment, not why he deserves punishment. Now I am advising that you answer the question before I drag the answer from you."

"Do your worst I won't say a word."

The man who Harry knew now was Mr. Creevy spat at his face, Harry didn't move instead he starred the man down. He wasn't strong, his will was weak and it wouldn't take much for the man to break but he didn't have a lot of leeway with the law on this one. They didn't know that this was now a group, who were planning more assassinations, and as such it would be a pile of paperwork to go through before he would be able to interrogate him like he would need to and by then chances were that someone would get into his cell and kill him before then.

Hearing a groan behind him, Harry decided that if he was going to be lead on this case then he would need to grow a pair. Reaching down he pulled on his pant leg before he pulled out a dagger, one that had magic running right through it before he moved to Dennis. Everyone seemed a bit worried as he moved even those who were right now under his command. The only one who didn't seem nervous was Draco, if it was because he knew him so well or because of everything he saw while under Voldemort's command Harry didn't know.

"I am only going to ask this once more of you, Mr. Creevy before I make what happened to Colin look like a day at the park."

Not bothering to turn around to face the man while he crouched down at the younger man, he pulled the man against himself. Cuffing his hands behind his back he brought the dagger to his throat and let it cut in just deep enough to show a bit of blood, only then glancing up to see the expression on the lost father.

"How do you decide the punishment?"

The man didn't say anything for a moment before Harry shrugged and pushed in deeper on the other man's neck. Once the blood seemed to show itself a bit more he broke, as any father would especially after losing his first son.

"We bid! The leader, I don't know his name he only goes by the name Karma picks out a name and then we all shout out how they should be taken care of. First we vote on how, if they should be imprisoned, killed or tortured. Then once that is decided then we bid on who gets to have their revenge."

Nodding his head, Harry didn't need to know anything else. Placing a finger on his ear he signaled for the regular crew to come and pick up the would-be assassins. They would take them into holding until everything was taken care of. Standing up from where he was behind the other man, Harry went to Lord Greengrass.

"It seems as though it wasn't just your family on the hit-list Lord Greengrass. The preventors and I will do our best to dispel this band of vigilantes as soon as we can. The information that we gathered here today will help us greatly in keeping those who are in danger, I would like to thank you personally for requesting our presence this evening as we may not have otherwise known of this group."

The agents he had called in had by then taken away the two who had tried to kill Lord Greengrass, Heero and Quatre stood behind him slightly.

"You know as well as I do that it wasn't I who requested you to be here Lord Potter-Black."

Nodding his head, Harry glanced at Draco once again before he started to leave. He had nothing more to say to them, and glancing at the only blond left he knew that those words would like so many remain unsaid. Letting him take the lead like they had been for the whole mission as ordered to, Harry was glad that he was with those who appreciated silence as much as he did. There were so many things going through his mind, too many variables, too many faces that he couldn't name and too many objectives that he couldn't see.

"Most of this mission will remain classified and there is going to be more blank spots in your reports then either of you will wish for. I will be trying to get clearance for us as well as the rest of the team to be able to be given the information that I hold, but I can't promise anything. For now I ask that you try to push this as far back into your head as you can until I can get you clearance, because I'm afraid that if you don' t do that, your questions will drive you nuts."

By the time he started talking they were in the parking garage where their cars had been parked. Normally someone else would come and get his car but right now he just wanted to get back to the office, write up his report before getting a strong drink.

"Unacceptable."

The response was unsurprisingly from Heero who up until that point had, to Harry's opinion been taking everything rather well. Sighing, Harry wondered what he could say to the paranoid fighter to get him to let it go for now.

"I'm sorry Agent Wing, truly I am, however until I get the okay from Lady Une there isn't much that I can tell you. The men in question were trying to get revenge for their son/brother who was killed at age sixteen. Lord Greengrass for whatever reason is responsible in their eyes, I will be able to get more details on this as to why. They belong to a group of others who are willing to risk everything to get revenge on a list of others who they felt should be killed or rotting away in jail. They will not back down until they know what all they will be losing, perhaps this can be made into an example."

"And your cover-story? Where is the real Lord Potter-Black?"

Smiling Harry climbed into his car winding down his window after starting it, his smile speaking volumes.

"Take the night off, the reports can wait until the morning. And Agent Wing?"

Waiting until he had the mans undivided attention Harry smiled before he pulled out of the parking spot.

"It's nice to meet you, my name _is_ Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. Most just call me Harry."

Taking off on his way to the office so that he could file his own report and start looking into how exactly Greengrass tied into Colin's dead he wondered how much it would bug his team member now that he knew his real name. Heero after all with his real name would find nothing more than a family tree that didn't go anywhere only the name and the right to his Lordship.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing… darn**

**A/N:**** First I would like to thank you all for waiting so long for me to update. Secondly I would like to explain that this time I make no promises on when the next chapter will be done. Right now my Step-father passes away on December 23****rd**** and this had left me home life completely confused. I only had time to write this chapter tonight because I didn't go with my baby sister (his daughter) to her karate class (she's 9). I would like to get a chapter out every week but that just doesn't seem like it is going to happen. If you want to discontinue reading this story that's fine I completely understand. **

**For those of you willing to stick with me through this I thank you, I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to writing more for you. **

**Thank you,**

**Mari-chan**

**As always let me thank Sel4s for taking the time to beta this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or Gundam Wing… damn!**

**A/N: Yes this is the newest chapter of The Path of Time, I know that it has been a while but I was feeling like I can finally start writing again and now that I am unemployed I should be able to put some time into it! Here's hoping anyways. **

**Warnings: Mentions of slash (M/M)**

**Chapter Eleven**

Like Harry predicted, although he wasn't there to witness it, Heero didn't take a second to think before he went to his laptop to research the name Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. He was using his laptop while Quatre drove them to the mansion where they all lived. Normally he would have someone else drive them, especially since they were coming from a high society function, however with everyone gone from the party it was one of the few times that he could drive. By the time that they arrived at the mansion Quatre had stopped trying to get anything from Heero who would only grunt in reply to any question he was asked. When they did arrive Heero only shut his computer long enough to walk to one of the offices in the mansion and then continued to type away, his fingers going a mile a minute and the others were unable to get anything from him as well.

Like when the man first arrived it seemed as though Agent Hallow once again managed to cover his tracks so well that it had even the perfect soldier stumped. After about an hour of letting him type away at his computer Quatre made sure to write up his report and get Heero something to eat, placing it beside him on the table. It wasn't until several hours later that the food was touched and Heero finally admitted defeat to finding out anything about the name Agent Hallow had given him. It only took him a few minutes to write up his report, not that he knew about all that he had to report. Heero had even tried to hack into Agent Hallows' computer so that he could read the report that he had written, but he also hit a dead end there as well, not that he was expecting anything less.

Noticing the time when he finished up his report, he wondered if he should crash in one of the spare rooms or join his lovers in bed. Going to the room that he called his own he wasn't surprised to see one of the other males in the mansion had snuck into his bed. As silently as he could Heero took off his clothes and put away a number of weapons he had brought with him to the mission. Unlike normal proceedings the top agents didn't have to have their weapons taken from them once they finished a mission; so long as the discharge of a weapon was always documented then the five, now six of them, could keep and use pretty much any firearm that they wished.

Crawling under the covers with his lover, Heero wondered for a moment what his life… what their lives, would have been like after the war if they hadn't found each other. It was by complete accident that the five of them ended up together romantically. Originally they were living together because that was how they felt safe, knowing that the others in the house could take care of themselves, that they weren't alone. Quatre, who was the empath of the group, was the first to make a move; having sensed Trowa's feelings for a while, and not wanting to live life only half way. One day cornered the other pilot and in a move that was expected from Duo, kissed him. The two of them fell naturally into the role of a couple, having already had a bond through the war.

Wu-Fei was the next one to make a move, apparently taking a hint from Quatre; he pulled Duo into a kiss one day while they were fighting. Heero it seemed was the odd man out, not that he minded so long as those he cared for were happy he would stay alone, he was used to it. Almost dying is what made him _want_ someone, and at that time in his life he wasn't picky on who so long as _someone _was there for when he came home. Not wanting the others to know how he felt he thought he did well at acting like he normally did, interacting how he normally did. For a while he found pleasure in the back room of bars once or twice a week, getting his frustration out so that those around him wouldn't suspect that something was different with him. He should have known better.

Turning his head to look at his young lover beside him on the bed, Heero moved so that he could wrap an arm around the warm body. Pulling him against his chest Heero nuzzled his face into the other's hair breathing in deeply to calm his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Heero?"

The soft voice almost startled him, however he didn't move away, instead he trailed his hand along the other's smooth skin of his stomach. Grunting slightly in response he nuzzled down so that he was now at his lover's neck and started to kiss the skin there lightly. Pressing his chest against the back in front of him, Heero soaked in the warmth from the body in front of him; how long had he gone without this warmth? How long did he deny his own wants? His own _need_ to have the man in front of him? Placing small kisses along the neck and shoulder Heero knew that he was too tired from both the mission and his own research to do much more then cuddle and hold the man, but he wanted to show how much he meant to him, how much he needed the other.

"Sleep Heero, I will still be here in the morning and we can figure out the mystery of our partner tomorrow."

Nodding his head against the other, Heero waited until the man fell back asleep before he opened his eyes and even in the darkness of the room he was able to make out the other's form. While he watched his lover Heero wondered how he miscalculated when he tried to hide his own feelings, he should have known that Quatre would know what he was feeling. Apparently his nightly activities weren't as secret as he thought, as one night he came home after just spending the evening with some random man, to find the four former pilots waiting for him. At first he thought that they were disgusted by his behaviour and he had a bag packed just in case he was ever kicked out for one reason or another, as they all used to until they paired up.

After they spoke, after they all confessed to wanting him to get better, Quatre said he was sorry before he revealed everyone's feelings for each other. While they had originally paired up, they all loved each other in a way that made it hard for them not to be attracted to each other. Quatre confessed that while he loved Trowa and knew that he loved him back that he also loved everyone in the room that night. He confessed that he often found himself fantasizing about the others as well, of them all being together sometimes as a group or pairing off, but one thing was for certain, he loved them all and he would hear no more of them denying what they were all feeling.

Duo was the next to confess that he was attracted to the others as well for different reasons, and that his heart also loved each and every one of them. By the time the night was over they had all confessed to wanting each other including Heero, who up until then thought that he was being unreasonable. In the end it only made sense that they would all complete each other in so many ways. Still from time to time Heero often found it hard to believe, considering that he thought himself nothing more than a weapon that four other men would love him, would make sure that he was alright even when he goes into his silent moods and won't answer them. He still kept that bag ready to go at a moment's notice, even though he was shown time and time again that he was loved, a side effect of his training.

Giving a last kiss to Quatre, Heero settled down to go to sleep, his last thought being about his new partner. While he loved the other pilots, and he would never do anything to destroy what they had, he wasn't blind nor was he asexual. Harry, as he now knew him to be, was one of the most attractive people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He knew that they didn't know each other that well yet but he could see the potential of the other man getting along with the rest of them. He would have to of course find out about who the man truly was, and what secrets he was hiding. It pained him to think that he couldn't find anything on the man, but once those secrets were reviled he would see about interacting more with the other man. Closing his eyes, Heero, not for the first time since he met the other man thought about brilliant green eyes as he fell asleep, wondering what those eyes would look like in a moment of passion.

**This chapter has been edited by the wonderful Fire and Powder**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. **

**Authors' Note: I know that it has been a while, I'm sorry for the delay however here is chapter twelve!**

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day at the office was a bit awkward for everyone. While they couldn't disclose anything about the mission itself, it was known through the mansion that Heero and Quatre had learnt Agent Hallows real name. Still Heero was unable to find anything on the man, which caused them all to be a bit tense. Harry noticed right away that the others were uneasy around him, and he didn't like it. If he were to gain their trust he would need to be honest with them. Like the others he finished his report, both magical and muggle and sent them directly to Lady Une. On top of sending his report he also sent yet another request to have the others informed about magic.

Sadly it wasn't as easy as telling a young child of eleven, as it was to tell a grown adult that their whole perspective of the world was wrong. Unlike when a muggle-born child receives their letter to Hogwarts there were several criteria that had to be met for an adult to be informed of the magical world. It seemed that being one of the top Preventers, still didn't meet the required clearance. Harry sighed heavily at his desk in the common room; what little bit of trust he had managed to gain may have evaporated because of the stupidity of the magical world.

"What seems to have you so stressed?"

The question came from beside him and Harry turned his head to look at the long-haired agent.

"Just thinking about the stupidity of some politics."

Duo didn't say anything instead he merely raised an eyebrow to the other agent waiting for him to continue. Harry sighed.

"I really am trying to get you all clearance on everything. Personally I think it is right stupid that you don't have it, it could hinder a mission. Even if trust wasn't an issue between all of you and me, it could still cause someone to get harmed for not knowing everything. On a personal level, I completely understand that while my files are sealed and I am keeping something so important from you, that none of you can trust me. A partnership without trust is kind of pointless, isn't it?"

"Agent Hallow." Started Quatre when he was interrupted by a sound coming from Harrys' computer. Turning his head to the screen, Harry started the process of accessing his information to read the newest message from Lady Une. Reading through the report he was pleased at the response that he received. Smiling he looked to the other five in the room, suddenly feeling much better.

"I can release most information, it seems as though the one who wanted to keep everything secret has finally given permission. So do you want to do this here together or separately?"

Heero was the one that answered him, wanting the information probably more than any of the others.

"Now, if you don't mind."

Nodding his head, Harry thought of the best way that he could reveal everything to him. He wasn't allowed to release everything; some things would be kept secret about his personal life and the location of the magical community. Deciding that he could probably convince some easier than others, Harry looked at Quatre.

"Do you sometimes feel different than others? Like you instinctively know when someone around you is feeling strong emotions? Not because you can see their expression, but because you just seem to _know_ what they are feeling?"

The others tensed at what he was asking the blond in the group. Harry never stopped looking directly at Quatre, as he wanted to let the other know that it was okay, at least with him.

"Yes, I call it my space-heart. I can tell what others are feeling, even things that they try not to feel. I have always been able, ever since I was a small child."

Harry nodded his head and smiled at the small pilot.

"Thank you for being honest with me; while I know that it may seem like you are the only one in the world who can do that you will find you're not as alone as you think. Your space-heart as you call it, is an ability called empathy. While rare, there are others with the same or similar abilities. I suspect that if you would have grown up on Earth instead of in space that your ability would have probably grown. Space you see, is kind of a dead-zone it is kept alive only by machines and technology therefore making it unconnected by Earth's natural magic."

"Magic?" asked Duo.

"Yes, Earth herself has natural magic. Over time that natural magic is given to humans. I don't know and am not sure if anyone truly knows when it started, but over time it seeped into the human body. Now magic, as with all of nature, is unpredictable and it tends to go about as it will. Some children develop as you did, Agent Sand and only gain a small portion of her magic, while others have it on a larger scale. Are you guys still with me?"

Harry received nods around the room, although Heero seemed to be looking at him like he'd lost it.

"Now I don't expect you to believe me without proof, we will get to that don't worry. This magic that I was talking about tends to normally stay in the same families that were first blessed, but from time to time adds new magic into the bloodlines. There are four different categories of these humans; Purebloods, who can trace back their bloodline to all magic users for several generations; Half-bloods who are brought into the world by a combination of new magical blood and existing magical blood; Muggle-borns which are the new magical blood I was speaking of, and squibs which are those who are from a long line of magical blood, but have none themselves."

"I suppose you may say that there are really five categories, as there are also muggles which is what those with magic call those without it, "normal" if you will. Personally I always believed that there should be another line for those who have a special ability like yourself, you would be classified as a squib by the normal standards, but as you have an ability I prefer "natural" to explain that you have some of magic's blessing." Harry explained while looking at Quatre.

"Now as I have said, those who are pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born all have the full blessing of magic, not just the one ability. This means many things that you have heard in old Halloween tales are true; we sometimes wear pointy hats, we use broomsticks to fly, and we can use spells, enchantments, and curses. We have our own world hidden from the muggle community, in fear that muggles will find out about us and try to either take our magic or have us solve all their problems. In some ways the magical community is a lot like the muggle one; we have our own government, our own type of Preventers, we go to school and get jobs just like muggles. What we lack in technology we make up for with magic, for example while muggles have cell phones we have fire-call where we use a special powder in a fireplace to speak to someone far away."

Knowing that he was losing some of them to disbelief, Harry tried to wrap things up.

"I will show you proof, I promise. It will be important for you to know that while you were fighting in your war, we fought in our own. Our war was of course different, we don't have guns and we are fewer by population so it was more one on one. Some of my… of our missions, will be due to the "dark" side trying to gain favour once again. While the "light" side won our war, there will always be uprisings, and it is important to know that sometimes even when I am not the primary agent on a case if I tell you to get down, do it. While you all have your own area of expertise this is mine. I _know_ these people, I fought with and against them, I know them all by name, know their families… hell some I even went to school and class with. Even if you don't believe everything I have told you today, please believe me when I say that I will do my damnedest to make sure nothing happens to any of you. Should the situation call for it I _will_ give an order for your _protection _only."

There was silence in the room when Harry finished as he looked around the room to try to get a feel for what they were all thinking. Quatre seemed willing to accept what he was saying; as he had lived his whole life alone with his condition it was unsurprising. Duo as well, seemed to want to believe him. Heero, Harry knew, wouldn't believe a word that he was saying without proof, while the same could not be said for Wu-Fei; the Chinese man didn't seem surprised by anything that he had said causing Harry to blink in confusion. Trowa was the only one that Harry couldn't get a read on, and for once he wished for Quatre's ability.

"You said that you could prove this?"

Looking at Heero who had spoken, Harry nodded his head before standing. With a flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand, this did not go unnoticed by the others who tensed. Pointing his wand at the table, which was where he normally put the coffee, he flicked it. A jet of blue light collided with the table and before anyone could make a comment instead of a table was a small black and white kitten. Harry walked over to the kitten and picked up the small bundle of fluff. Petting the creature, he then walked over to the other five, making sure to keep the kitten in full view at all times. Reaching Trowa first, Harry held out the kitten, which was purring happily in his arms.

"This is a form of magic called transfiguration the ability to change one thing to another. It can get more and more complicated as you go, for example in my first year of school we learnt how to turn matchsticks into needles. Inanimate objects to animate ones is one of the hardest levels of transfiguration. The spell I just performed would probably be taught in a seventh year class, which is our final year of school in the magical world unless we go for a mastery in something."

While he was talking Harry watched as first Trowa then Duo started to examine the kitten. The ball of fluff was passed from pilot to pilot. Finally the kitten was set down on Quatre's desk, mewing softly the kitten started to clean itself while Quatre patted it. Harry pulled out his wand again, this time aiming at his own desk and casting a levitation charm on it. The desk started to hover above the ground, moving from one end of the room to another while Harry tried to think of something else. Placing his desk back in its spot he looked to Heero.

"That was a levitation charm, taught to first years at school. I don't know what all I can do to convince you, so I will leave that up to you Agent Wing. Some bits of magic are harder to perform than others, some are banned by the Ministry and some I won't do on principal, but you are welcome to request anything for a demonstration."

Everyone looked at Heero who seemed to be thinking about what he could have the wizard do. While changing a table into a kitten and moving a desk around the room were indeed great demonstrations he had seen magic tricks similar in the past, which didn't really prove anything. Leaning back slightly in his chair the hilt of his gun pressed against his side gave him an idea.

"You said that you used this magic in a war so I assume that there is offensive and defensive magic, correct?" At Harry's nod Heero continued. "Can you create a shield against a bullet?"

"Yes, the shield will absorb the impact of the bullet, making it nothing more than a bit of metal."

Seeing where this was going, Harry cast a shield around himself, a soft blue colour surrounding him. Heero quickly once he saw the shield brought out his gun and aimed it at the wizard. Before he could change his mind, he fired three bullets in different areas. The bullets hit the shield, which true to Harry's word absorbed the impact. The useless bullets lay at his feet, their momentum gone. Not wanting it to be some kind of trick, Heero emptied his clip into the shield. There wasn't a body part he didn't aim for when he was done; once the last bullet was fired he placed his empty gun down on his desk. Harry lowered his shield and looked to the other agent.

"Does that prove my magic to you?"

Heero quickly put another clip into his gun, not liking to be unarmed. He didn't raise it to the wizard instead he nodded his head. While he could understand if the wizard were wearing protective clothing he wouldn't be dead from the first few bullets, the following ones were aimed to kill.

"How are we supposed to fight against people who can shield themselves like that?"

The question came from Wu-Fei. Harry turned to the Chinese man and shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

"The wizarding population for the most part is very set in their ways, they are behind in the times by a great deal. Most from a magical heritage don't even know what a gun is, they wouldn't think to shield themselves. If you happen upon someone who does then eventually the shield will drop, it takes a great deal of magic to absorb even one bullet. I very much doubt that even your above average wizard would be able to take more than a couple rounds before their shield breaks."

"You did." Stated Quatre who was looking slightly alarmed by the news.

"Yes, but I am a bit more powerful than most. I have yet to come across someone who has as much magical ability as I. My old Headmaster was probably the only one that I knew with as much magic, but he died a few years ago. The Dark Lord that we fought against also held a great deal of magic, but with his death that just left me."

"So that would make you…" Started Trowa before Harry sighed before answering.

"To my knowledge the most powerful wizard in the world right now. It's why I gained such authority so quickly. Nobody really wants to say no to me, I personally believe that they think that I will go dark."

"I thought you said that you didn't want all this authority?" Asked Wu-Fei.

Harry shook his head, a somewhat sad smile on his face. "Maybe I should have phrased that better. It's not so much that they won't say no to me, more like they give me what they _think_ I want. The way that the Ministry treats me is one of the reasons why I decided that this would be a better fit."

The room went silent while they gathered their thoughts. Harry for the first time since he met the group could allow himself to relax ever so slightly. Now that the others knew about his magic he didn't have to hide everything from them. He had been worried that he would mess up, that they would notice something was off on a mission and it would blow everything out of the water. Now he didn't have to worry about that happening, and it was all authorized. A small "mew" came from the kitten that was being held by Trowa. The sound was enough to make all heads turn to the small creature; the kitten began to shiver before getting free from Trowa's arms.

Once it was on the floor, the kitten walked to where the table had been. It didn't have a chance to make any other sound as instead of the kitten the table was back. Harry looked to the other who seemed both shocked and sad. The kitten had been adorable and even in that short amount of time it seemed as though the former pilots had wanted to keep the small creature.

"Transfiguration is a very difficult branch of magic. While you can transform pretty well anything from any material it only lasts for a short while. The duration of the transformation depends on how much magic you push through your core into the spell itself."

"So… where does this leave us?"

The question was asked by Duo who seemed to want to ease the tension a bit. While Harry felt much better now that he didn't have his magic a secret it was still hard to accept. With tension the way that it was before he told them about magic, it would stand to reason that he would still have a hard time gaining any kind of trust. Harry wasn't expecting anything to happen for a while, right then they only had one mission under their belt. As it stood they only had to trust him once, he had only proven himself once and Harry just prayed that he could gain their trust before he needed it, before they needed it

**This chapter was edited by the wonderful Fire and Powder! ^_^ Many MANY thanks to her! **


End file.
